Seizure
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: /GrimmIchi, noncon UlquiIchi; rated M for torture, rape, references to sex/ "The Espada's eyes followed the droplet of blood as it trailed down his lover's neck and into his gi before Ulquiorra's voice caught his attention."
1. Chapter 1

**Seizure**

By: TG

_Author's Notes:_ Um… I've yet to write something angsty, so here it is! I've been planning this since right after Exposed! was done, but ended up writing Neglect first. I've recently had a friend who was raped, and so this is kind of me letting out my feelings on the matter. Hope you enjoy it! It's a two-shot, by the way, so after the next chapter I will not be updating, so there's no use asking :)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach… If I did, I'd make Grimmjow's and Ichigo's fight last longer than three episodes! Lol. I also didn't come up with some of the ideas in this fic. One idea belongs to someone else, can't remember who, sorry…

_Warnings:_ Story is GrimmIchi with noncom UlquiIchi. Story contains rape and mentions of torture and sex, so don't read if you're under 17 please!

* * *

'God damnit!' Ichigo's mind screamed as he ran through the white sand of Hueco Mundo with Nel tucked under his arm and Inoue's hand firm in his other. He had just managed to find and free Inoue and get away from the subsequent fight with the Arrancars who were supposed to be protecting her in the absence of Ulquiorra when he felt their reiatsus spike; it was obvious his friends were engaged in a battle and he was missing it. So he had grabbed the two females and ran as fast as he could, using Nel and his own memory to guide him back outside the maze of a fortress.

Ichigo grit his teeth and, ignoring Inoue's cries for him to slow down, kept up his pace. It was damn hard to run in sand, he had discovered, and he wanted to be part of that battle. He had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Using Inoue as a guide since he still sucked at sensing reiatsu unless it was in front of him, smacking him on the face, he maneuvered their way through the dunes. He could hear the battle before they ever saw it.

Sounds of clashing and yelling and cursing reached their ears and Ichigo sped up, much to Inoue's annoyance. He climbed his way over another dune and as they cleared the top Ichigo froze. Looking down, he could see his comrades, all engaged in a ferocious battle with the Espada.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head, only to catch a face-full of someone's fist. He cried out as he fell to the ground, automatically letting go of Nel and Inoue so he didn't drag them down as well. A large, warm body fell on top of him and he recognized by the contour and shape of the flexing muscles that it was Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Sexta Espada and personal sex god. Ichigo resisted the urge to smile (partially because it hurt to do so, damn his lover's punches!) and shoved Grimmjow off of him, rolling with the Espada as they tumbled down the sand dune toward the other Shinigami.

Ichigo ended up on top, sitting on Grimmjow's hips and smirking down at his blue-haired lover. Their eyes met for a split second and Grimmjow smirked back at him and, maintaining eye contact, ground his hips slowly into Ichigo's, enjoying the slight flutter of the boy's eyelashes before he bucked his hips to get the Shinigami off him. Ichigo grunted as he rolled off, landing on his aching and bloody shoulder that had been torn up while he was trying to save Inoue. Grimmjow frowned as he watched Ichigo struggle to stand, taking a moment to observe his lover's injuries. It would be difficult to hurt Ichigo any more without causing him to pass out from blood loss, but they had agreed that if it ever came to this, they had to hurt each other and pretend like nothing was happening between them.

Ichigo stood, firmly holding Zangetsu in his hands as he watched Grimmjow wearily. Grimmjow just grinned at him and slowly pulled out Pantera. Instantly, Ichigo's eyes lit on fire, something Grimmjow secretly enjoyed seeing, especially in bed and battle, and the carrot-top attacked. Grimmjow lazily brought Pantera up to block and they jumped apart. The Espada was about to comment on Ichigo's slowness just to get the kid riled up when suddenly the kid moved, swinging his ridiculously huge zanpakuto in a wide arch. Grimmjow jumped back to avoid it, but the sword sliced a shallow cut in his cheek. He brought his long, bony fingers up to gather some blood onto the pads and licked them, savoring the metallic taste.

Ichigo flinched and said, "Grimm, that's gross!" Grimmjow just laughed at him.

"I told you before, Ichi, I have a fetish for blood. Why do you think I always get so horny after we fight?"

The Shinigami across from him flushed and Grimmjow took this moment of distraction to attack. He lunged at Ichigo and watched as the kid brought up Zangetsu to block. Grimmjow grinned and licked Ichigo's cheek before dancing gracefully away. His orange-haired lover growled, though playfully, and lifted his sword high above his head-

How the skinny little shit could heft such a huge-ass sword so gracefully, Grimmjow had yet to discover.

-and just as Ichigo was about to bring down, a white blur grabbed his Shinigami lover around his waist and tackled him to the ground, Zangetsu clattering away to rest a few feet from Ichigo's outstretched arm. Grimmjow watched Ichigo struggle under the weight of his fellow Espada, realizing it was Ulquiorra and that the Cuarto Espada's sword was up against his lover's throat. Grimmjow managed to resist the urge to tear the emo fucktard off of his boyfriend, but only just.

Instead, he drawled, "What the fuck do you think you're doin', Ulquiorra? The brat is _mine_ to kill."

Ulquiorra stood up smoothly, Ichigo pressed to his chest with the sword to his throat, both facing the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow fought to keep his facial expression from slipping as the sword against Ichigo nicked his throat, drawing blood. Ichigo stopped struggling immediately and sucked in a breath, as if he had just realized his position. The Espada's eyes followed the droplet of blood as it trailed down his lover's neck and into his haori before Ulquiorra's voice caught his attention.

"Grimmjow. You are not fighting to your full potential. Aizen-sama has ordered me to capture the brat and you are to come with me to see Aizen-sama as well," the emotionless Espada mumbled in monotone, looking over his shoulder at something. Grimmjow followed the green-eyed Espada's gaze and saw the woman standing with the red-haired Shinigami, looking horrified. Now that he stopped to look, he realized all the other Espada and Shinigami had stopped their fights to watch the event taking place.

Grimmjow snorted, disgusted with their reactions. He knew that if he was ever in the same kind of trouble, the Espada would just let him die. But the Shinigami were supposed to be different; they cared about their comrades. So why were they just standing there, gaping while Ulquiorra had a sword at their trump card's throat?

A cry tore Grimmjow's eyes back to Ulquiorra and the blue-haired man barely resisted the urge to snarl as Ulquiorra's hand dipped to Ichigo's hip in a bruising grip (I couldn't resist the rhyme here lol). He watched as Ichigo tried to squirm away from the intimate touch but the sword at his throat prevented much movement. The fingers tightened around his slim waist and Ichigo let out an uncharacteristic whimper.

More pressure was put on Ichigo's neck as Ulquiorra drew a long red line across the kid's throat. It must've been for real because Grimmjow could see the panic in his lover's eyes as the sword drew across the pale flesh. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and his hands, now in fists, twitched, as though they wanted to reach up and stop the Espada but were too afraid those actions would result in his death.

"That's enough, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted. He felt everyone's eyes on him, especially a pair of worried, warm brown eyes, but he managed to keep his eyes trained on the other Espada's while he talked. "I'm sure Aizen-_sama _wouldn't want you to hurt his prey."

Ulquiorra's green eyes narrowed slightly at the Sexta Espada's slip up but nodded anyway. A sound from behind Grimmjow told him that the Shinigami had managed to unfreeze themselves and had tried to attack them, only to be stopped by the other Espada they had previously been fighting with. Grimmjow absentmindedly hoped that at least the woman would be able to escape. She was, after all, Ichigo's reason for being here and Grimmjow didn't want his lover's capture to be in vain.

The Cuarto Espada fake turned as if he were going to walk back to Las Noches but whipped back around at the last moment, the sound of a sword slicing through flesh reverberating in Grimmjow's ears. The latter stared, wide-eyed, as he watched the other slit his lover's throat. Ichigo cried out, his hands immediately flying up to the wound in order to staunch the flow, even though he knew it was impossible to stop. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo began to choke on his own blood, drowning in it. He had to do something.

"Woman!" Grimmjow bellowed. The girl that Ichigo called Inoue whipped around at his voice and screamed when she saw Ichigo. "Get your ass over here, bitch!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue rushed over to help her love, knowing that she would probably be re-captured if she did so but not really caring. She dropped to her knees next to the carrot-top and immediately called out her fairies and a yellow shield formed over Ichigo's body. His brown eyes, half-dead, looked over her shoulder at Grimmjow as the cut in his throat began to close. Ichigo coughed as the blood that had settled in his lungs was drawn out by Inoue's powers and suddenly her shield was gone as Ulquiorra grabbed her to prevent her escape as the mostly-healed Ichigo continued to cough up blood.

"If you try to escape, I will kill him," Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice as he held tightly onto Inoue's wrists. The girl just whimpered as she watched Ichigo struggle onto all-fours. "As for you, Grimmjow. You've done most of my job for me by revealing yourself. Aizen-sama will be most pleased."

Grimmjow nearly gaped at his fellow Espada. So this was all a ploy to make him admit his treasonous relationship? No, there had to be other motives for this. He ignored the questioning eyes on his back and mulled over his options in his head. Should he run? No, he couldn't get himself and Ichigo out, and Ichigo would kill him if his Shinigami friends were left. He could fight back, but there was no way he could expect any help from the Shinigami and there was no way in Hell that he would ever ask for it. So his only option open to him was going along with what Ulquiorra said. For now, anyway. So he nodded.

"Understood," was all he said. He knew that if he tried to run, Ulquiorra would be on Ichigo in a heartbeat. So instead he just half carried, half dragged his lover, deeming him unfit to walk since he was still bleeding from various previous wounds and rasping for breath, and followed Ulquiorra and the woman back to Las Noches.

The walk –and it really was a walk, Ulquiorra seemed to think that walking rather than sonido-ing would be more torturous on the humans- was long and silent before the woman interrupted with a worried look toward the carrot-top.

"Um… Ulquiorra-san… Kurosaki-kun isn't fully healed. Maybe I should…?"

Ulquiorra looked back at Ichigo, who was now walking (he did not want to be carried, damnit!) and using Grimmjow as a crutch as he limped along. The Cuarto Espada turned back around and kept on walking, lightly pushing Inoue in front of him.

"No, woman. Kurosaki's physical health doesn't matter as long as he's not dead," Ulquiorra monotoned. Inoue was about to respond to him but Ichigo's groan stopped her. Ulquiorra turned around again with Inoue in time to watch the carrot-top, shaking and groaning, collapse onto the sand. Grimmjow sank with him, putting Ichigo's head in his lap as he checked the kid's vitals.

"Still conscious," the Sexta Espada said. He heard the woman exhale in relief, but ignored her in favor of laying a hand on his lover's cheek. Ichigo's eyes opened and he leaned into the touch.

"Grimm," he groaned in slight confusion, his breathing becoming more labored. Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra.

"He's losing too much blood, I think. He won't make it much longer."

Ulquiorra simply stared down at Ichigo for a while before turning around and continuing their walk toward Las Noches. "Then you will carry him and we'll sonido to Las Noches. We'll wait for Aizen-sama's go-ahead before we heal Kurosaki."

Grimmjow growled but picked up his lover anyway and took off after Ulquiorra and the woman. Ichigo groaned in his arms and the Espada wasn't even sure if the kid even knew where he was anymore. He was thankful when they finally reached Las Noches and followed Ulquiorra almost desperately into Aizen's chamber, where the man was already waiting for them.

"Orihime. Please heal Ichigo," Aizen said, smiling. Grimmjow had to fight the urge to wipe that smile off his face. Instead, the Sexta Espada slowly lowered his lover down to the marble floor and watched as the familiar yellow shield encased the kid and worked slowly on reversing his wounds. Grimmjow was too busy watching Ichigo's wounds knit back together to see the Exequias until two of them grabbed his hands and yanked them roughly behind his back.

"Grimmjow. You've become too relaxed," Aizen said with that damned smile on his face. Grimmjow cursed softly, knowing he should have heard them coming. "You were so promising, too. Such a shame you had to prove me right."

"What are you talking about," Grimmjow hissed, tearing his gaze from the now healed Ichigo to Aizen, who was walking toward him.

Aizen grabbed Grimmjow's chin and Grimmjow immediately tried to turn his head away, but the grip on his chin suddenly became crushing and Aizen's reiatsu poured down on top of him, instantly paralyzing him. He could hear Inoue cry out as she crumpled to the ground. Aizen laughed.

"I know where you've been going when you leave Hueco Mundo," Aizen said, enjoying the way Grimmjow's eyes widened as he struggled under the immense pressure. "You're going to accompany Ichigo to the dungeons for treason." Aizen just smiled wider and walked out of the chamber doors.

"Give them a few moments, then take them away."

Grimmjow grunted as the ex-Shinigami's spiritual pressure was lifted. He met Ichigo's chocolate eyes as the carrot-top helped the woman up. Grimmjow tried not to get jealous as the woman fretted over his lover. They stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo practically shunpo-ed to him, crushing him in a hug, his arms wrapping around Grimmjow's waist, hands fisting in his jacket.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo sigh against his bare chest and he draped his arms around the younger man's hips, burying his face in the orange hair. He loved the feeling of Ichigo's even breathing on his collarbone; it signified that his lover was alive and well, and he knew he didn't want to go through thinking he was dead again. After all, if he was dead, they couldn't fuck.

"Ichi," Grimmjow breathed, using his index finger to tip the kid's face up, meeting his lips with his own. The two lovers ignored Inoue's gasps and deepened the kiss, tongues sliding sinfully over each other as one of Ichigo's hands slid up into the Espada's blue hair. Ichigo moaned quietly into Grimmjow's mouth and then suddenly they were ripped apart by Stark and Ulquiorra.

"That's enough, you two," Stark said with a yawn, holding Grimmjow by the back of his jacket. Ichigo cried out as Ulquiorra yanked him up in the air, a hand curled around his throat. His hands flew up to his neck, trying to free himself from the choking hold. Grimmjow snarled, but Stark held him back.

"You will do what I tell you, Kurosaki, from now on. Understood?"

"U-Unders-stood," Ichigo gasped. Ulquiorra dropped him hard on the marble floor and he winced, rubbing his abused throat. The Cuarto Espada picked the kid back up and dragged him down to the dungeons roughly, ignoring his cries of pain while Stark followed behind with Grimmjow and Inoue.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the end of their journey. They shoved Grimmjow and Inoue into one cell and Ichigo into another, locking the doors. Ulquiorra stood in front of Inoue and explained to her that if she so much as healed _anything_ without his permission first, they were going to hurt Ichigo. Inoue could only nod; her nature wouldn't allow her to hurt anyone, especially the man she loved.

As soon as Stark and Ulquiorra left, she crawled over and looked out of the bars at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, Inoue. You? Grimmjow?"

"We're fine," Grimmjow answered before Inoue could open her mouth. Which reminded her…

"Kurosaki-kun, you and Grimmjow-san… You were kissing in the chamber earlier." There was some silence, and she could practically feel the heat coming off of Ichigo's face, even though they weren't anywhere near each other.

"Um… Yeah. We've been together for a while now," Ichigo replied softly, not looking at her.

"Well… I'm happy for Kurosaki-kun. Grimmjow-san makes Kurosaki-kun happy, so that makes me happy too."

"Thanks… Inoue."

Grimmjow snorted. "God, you guys are too fucking cute."

"S-Shut the hell up, asshole!" Ichigo screeched, pointing a finger at his lover through the bars.

Inoue just shook her head as an argument flared up.

* * *

Inoue had no idea what time it was when she woke up the next day. She looked around; it took her a second to realize that it was Ichigo's screaming that woke her up.

Wait a minute, Ichigo's screaming?

She bolted up against the bars and screamed herself, shocking her cellmate awake. In seconds he had joined her, and they watched (because it was all they could do) as a knife was pulled out from between their friend's ribs. Ichimaru grinned, holding the bloody knife as if he were trying to decide where to stab Ichigo next.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_ So I'm eye socket deep in finals papers… My current project is a 10 page paper for Modern East Asian Civ class, but since I'm already on page 6, I decided to take a break and upload this! I don't know when I will be able to update next, but when I do update it will probably be Exposed!, so sorry. There is only one more chapter for this story though.

* * *

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

* * *

TG © April 2008


	2. Chapter 2

**Seizure**

By: TG

_Author's Notes_: This chapter is going to be pretty conversational, so be prepared for a little dialogue!

Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter. It explains a little about why I wrote the story in the first place; I don't want you all to think I'm 'obsessed with torturing Ichigo' or anything :)

_Warnings_: Story is GrimmIchi with noncom UlquiIchi. Story contains rape and mentions of torture and sex, so don't read if you're under 17 please!

* * *

Ichigo hadn't been able to sleep that night; his mind hadn't been able to stop working. He thought about all his friends who had watched him get taken away and hoped that they were all still alive. Thoughts of his family being left alone if he didn't make it out plagued him. He thought about many other things as well; in fact, he concentrated so hard that he did not even hear the squeak of the door as it opened.

He did notice, however, when a searing pain flitted up his left side. His cry turned into a scream as the _thing_ embedded in between his ribs was twisted, gouging the wound open further. His cries must have woken up Inoue because he could hear her scream as the knife was pulled out of him. He opened his eyes to find himself staring straight at Ichimaru Gin, who was standing above him with a knife dripping his own blood onto the cell floor. He faintly heard the other two yelling his name, but to his ears it sounded like a waterbed was wedged between them, muffling their voices.

Ichimaru leaned in closer, letting the knife draw little shallow patterns in his forearm and whispered, "Aizen-sama is giving you a choice. Yourself, or Grimmjow?"

Ichigo winced away from the knife and without hesitation told Ichimaru to take him instead. Ichimaru just grinned and sat back on his heels, motioning for someone who was waiting just out of eyesight to come in. Szayel-Aporro held the door open as Stark grabbed him roughly, ignoring the quiet moans of pain as his left side was pushed up against the bars.

"C'mon kid, let's go," Stark said grinning as he shoved Ichigo out to walk ahead of him.

"Where the hell are you taking him?" Grimmjow shouted from his and Inoue's cell. For the first time since they'd woken up, Ichigo looked up at them and winced away when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Kurosaki is being moved to another cell. Really, you should thank the kid for volunteering to take your place, Grimmjow. No worries, you two, he'll be close enough to hear," Stark replied.

"What! NO! Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled in anger and pounded a fist against one of the reiatsu-eating bars in frustration as he watched the two Espada, the ex-Shinigami, and his lover turn a corner.

"Grimmjow-san, don't worry so much. They said we would be able to hear him. Maybe that means he'll…" Inoue was interrupted by a loud, sharp sound. That was when the yelling began.

* * *

His voice had gone hoarse from all the screaming and abuse to his throat. At first he had been strong, made no noise whatsoever. But as time went on, and time certainly did, the pain had become so intense, so piled up, that he couldn't help it. He figured that was what his tormentors had been waiting for, because not long after his first cry they had stopped, saying they would be back later.

They hadn't fed him, either. It had been three days since he'd been in this cell. Grimmjow and Inoue had tried talking to him, but he just didn't have the strength to say anything other than 'I'm fine.' He knew they didn't believe him, but at this point he didn't care. At least, from the sound of the clanking door once a day, he figured that the other two were being properly fed.

Two days earlier (the day after the first time Ichigo had been tortured), the familiar clanking sound had reached his ears; there had been a low mumbling, and his door had been opened. He had forced himself not to flinch away as Inoue entered, with Ulquiorra following.

_"She has been instructed to heal you, Kurosaki. I will give you five minutes," Ulquiorra said, turning and walking straight back out of the cell. As soon as he was gone, Inoue had rushed over to him._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned away from her worried face with a mixture of shame, embarrassment and pride._

_"Please Inoue, just heal me and go." Inoue looked a little hurt but did as he asked and a few minutes later, Ulquiorra came to escort her back to her and Grimmjow's cell._

That had been after the first day in his new cell, and she hadn't come back since. The Espada hadn't come back either, and for that he was secretly thankful. But he wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up. They had said they'd be back, after all.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned, leaning back against the bars. After Inoue had come back a couple of weeks ago from healing Ichigo, she had told him about his lover's condition. Grimmjow had felt a little guilty eating the bread their captors had given them considering Ichigo hadn't eaten since they'd gotten there. Inoue had convinced him that if he wanted to rescue Ichigo that he would need his strength and he reluctantly agreed.

Ulquiorra or another Espada had gone to Ichigo's cell seven times in the four weeks they had been there; Grimmjow had been able to count by the sounds coming from Ichigo's new cell. Various whimpers, cries, and moans, but never screams. Not after the first time they had gone to his cell. He didn't even want to know what they were doing in there. Grimmjow hated hearing his lover in pain, but he felt sorrier for Inoue.

Inoue was looking really down, and he supposed he couldn't blame her. She had been in twice more to heal Ichigo and both times had come back crying. Grimmjow didn't really know anything about comforting crying women and was glad Ichigo wasn't a woman and never cried.

'Ichigo… What's going on in there with you?'

* * *

Ichigo looked up as his door was creaked open, wondering what the hell was going on. They had just been there the day before; he knew that, even though he'd lost unconscious, they had just been there the day before. He was sure.

'So what the hell are they doing here now?'

He tried to send whoever had come into his cell a curious glance but before he could so much as raise his eyes from the floor, he found himself shoved face first against the cold stone wall. He gasped in surprise as a cold body pinned him to the wall.

"What the fuck!" He cried indignantly.

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Ulquiorra!"

"I said shut up. Aizen-sama saw that you're not being affected by our ministrations as he had wished, so he gave me permission to break you in another way," Ulquiorra's monotone voice floated over the cold air of the cell.

"What, not going to whip me anymore? No more knives? I'm not afraid of you," Ichigo snorted, his voice distorting slightly as Ulquiorra smashed the side of his face against the wall.

"You won't be saying that when I'm through with you," Ulquiorra whispered.

Ichigo was about to question the Espada, knowing the green-eyed monster hated questions almost as much as Aizen did, but he wasn't given the chance. He yelped as his gi was yanked down his shoulders to pool around his waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shut up, unless you want the woman and Grimmjow to know what's happening to you," Ulquiorra said, biting hard into Ichigo's shoulder. A pained and shocked cry bubbled up from Ichigo's throat and he instinctually tried to get away from his attacker. He had been flogged, bled, cut up for fun, starved, and beaten until he couldn't breathe and none of that had scared him. Now, however, Ulquiorra was touching him in places that only Grimmjow had touched him and the thought that this monster could rape him was panicking him.

The Cuarto Espada untied his sash that held his hakama up and Ichigo growled, yelling in frustration, wanting to stop this but unable to. The mention of his lover and his long-time friend made him re-think his retaliation… The thought that either of them could be hurt tore him up.

He trembled slightly as his hakama were jerked down to around his ankles, leaving him exposed.

He wanted to cry as Ulquiorra shoved him hard to land on the filthy, blood-matted mattress, but his pride wouldn't allow that kind of weakness.

He wanted to scream in frustration at not being able to fight back as Ulquiorra commanded him onto his elbows and knees, but he didn't want the others to hear his turmoil.

He wanted to die as he felt Ulquiorra position himself at his entrance, his hands gripping his hips hard, about to do something he had never let anyone but Grimmjow do.

He couldn't hold in the tears or the scream as the Espada shoved ruthlessly into him, though.

* * *

Grimmjow sat against the wall, watching the woman pace. A few minutes ago Ichigo's cell door had been opened and they had heard Ichigo yelling in shock, followed by a strange-sounding thud, followed by various muffled shouting voices. Grimmjow wondered what they were doing; they had just been in there torturing his lover the day before.

The woman jumped as a scream echoed throughout the dungeons; Ichigo's scream. Grimmjow clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut.

* * *

He felt torn apart; not just physically, but mentally as well. Why was he letting some monster do this to him? He couldn't believe he was just sitting back and taking it. Grimmjow should be the only one to do this to him. But he had no choice if he wanted to get out of here alive with his friends.

Ichigo moaned in pain as the Espada pulled out and pushed back in again, using Ichigo's blood as lubricant as he repeated the action. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw to keep himself from making further sounds of weakness. He would not beg.

He felt the Espada pump in and out of him, his pace getting more and more erratic, and wished that it would be over soon. It was humiliating, it was embarrassing, and it was totally shameful. Ichigo felt the fingers tighten around his hip, the nails leaving bloody lines on his skin as the Espada came inside him without a sound. He cringed at the feeling, frighteningly aware of how disgusting he felt as semen and blood dripped down his legs and onto the mattress.

Ichigo's shaking arms would no longer support him and he dropped to the mattress, tears still streaming down his face; he didn't bother to wipe them away. For his part, Ulquiorra just stood up, dressed, and left without so much as a backward glance. In some ways, this comforted Ichigo. The fact that Ulquiorra didn't bother to look back to see him, slumped on the mattress, trembling in his own filth, gave him courage.

He passed out.

* * *

The next day Ichigo woke up with a long groan. His ass ached like crazy and he felt slightly sick to his stomach, but his mind felt clearer, sharper than it had been since he'd been taken to this shit-hole. He was _so _ready to leave.

He carefully stood up, wincing from the pain in his ass, and stretched his sore muscles. With a careful listen at the door, which yielded no results, he quickly dressed himself and flipped over the mattress. He really didn't want to look at the evidence of what had happened the night before when he could still feel it; Ulquiorra's hands on his hips, the tearing pain of being penetrated… The teenager shuddered and cut his thoughts off and walked to the bars.

"Inoue?" He called softly. He heard a faint gasp and some rustling and figured that Grimmjow was probably listening too.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Has Ulquiorra come by to ask you to heal me yet?" He asked, trying not to finch at the name of his rapist.

"He walked by yesterday after… And told me he would be back again later today after you had 'learned your lesson,'" Inoue replied, sounding hesitant and obviously wanting to know what had happened. He ignored her unasked question.

"Do you still have your hairclips?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, but what..?" She trailed off as a clanking sound echoed off the stone walls. Footsteps resounded and a creaking sound, signifying the opening of Inoue's cell. More footsteps and then his own cell opened and he was very thankful he had flipped the mattress as Inoue walked in, followed by Stark this time.

Inoue looked back and forth at her love and the Espada as they glared at each other.

"Still not broken, eh? I'll just have to tell Ulquiorra next time he comes down," Stark muttered as he walked out. "You have ten."

As soon as the door closed Ichigo rounded on Inoue.

"Quick, I need your hairpins!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried as he took the pins out of her hair, deeming her too slow.

"No time, Inoue!" Ichigo whisper-shouted, trying to use the magical pins to unlock his cell door. He realized they weren't working but refused to give up. It got to the point where Ichigo was almost in hysterics before Inoue gently took the hand with her hairpins in it. Ichigo stopped and looked at her, his brown eyes wide and pained, pleading with her silently to let him do this.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's not working. We're running out of time. I should heal you now," Inoue said softly, gently taking her pins out of his hand. Ichigo slumped forward, shaking.

"Sorry, Inoue," he whispered. He was about to say more when they were interrupted by a loud crash outside.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's face bloomed slowly into a smile at the familiar and totally welcome voice.

"Renji! You came!"

There was a cranking sound and his cell door was hefted open to reveal Renji and Rukia.

"Of course we came, Ichigo. Let's get out of here," Rukia said, sparing a glance at Inoue before turning around and sweeping out of the cell. Ichigo and Inoue followed the Shinigami out of the cell, in shock that they were suddenly free after weeks of confinement. Ichigo idly wondered what happened to the higher ups, like Aizen, and how the Shinigami got in in the first place, but he wasn't complaining. They had almost passed Grimmjow's cell, so Ichigo stopped them.

"We need to get Grimm out," he stated firmly. Everyone gave him strange looks and he sighed. "Look, we don't have time to argue. Just trust me. Let's go."

* * *

As soon as they had gotten out of the fortress, Ichigo had been informed that the reason they were able to escape was because Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Yumichika, and Shuuhei were distracting the Espada. Ichigo's brain was telling him that he should turn around and fight with them, but his heart wouldn't have been in it.

He had been running for a half hour, wincing with every step he took as his sore ass throbbed with pain. He knew he was slowing them up and he could tell they were worried about him by the concerned looks they were throwing them. He blushed. He was about to open his mouth to tell his friends to fuck off and stop giving him those looks but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Look Shinigami, the brat's been injured. Take it easy on him, or else I'll kill you."

The two Shinigami looked shocked and opened their mouths to ask him something but Inoue cut them off.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like me to heal you?" She asked kindly.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, blushing slightly at the thought of her healing him. "No."

Everyone stared at him in shock at his outburst and Inoue's lip trembled as she looked down.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly, laying a hand on her arm. Ichigo ignored Grimmjow's warning growl and sighed.

"I-I can't," he whispered looking away. "Grimm?" Grimmjow was at his side in a second, trying to look like he didn't care but failing.

"Grimmjow… Ulquiorra, he did something… He… Raped me. That's why I can't…" Ichigo trailed off helplessly. Grimmjow sat back on his heels, his mind reeling. Raped? And oh God, he had heard it, too! He looked back down at Ichigo, who was looking at the ground. He looked so insecure, and Grimmjow couldn't blame him. From his experience, most people couldn't or wouldn't admit that something like this had happened to them. Ichigo was a brave kid. He tipped up Ichigo's head with a forefinger to his chin and favored him with a soft smile.

"Ichi… It's okay," he whispered, his thumb running slowly over the kid's trembling bottom lip. "I'll help you. I'm here for you. I love you."

Ichigo sighed against him, his muscles losing their tenseness. "Alright, Grimm. Let's go. And please, don't tell anyone. I love you too."

Grimmjow just nodded, taking Ichigo's hand, nodding to the Shinigami, and sonido-ing away to the meeting point, feeling the Shinigami shunpo-ing behind him. He couldn't stop the thoughts about what had happened to Ichigo right under his nose. The Sexta Espada couldn't help but think that this had been his fault, that maybe he somehow could have prevented this from happening. He didn't know how to help his lover; Ichigo was a pretty resilient person, but this was different. Grimmjow knew he could offer his shoulder, lend an ear, give Ichigo all of his love and comfort, but it was up to Ichigo to take it and use it as needed.

Grimmjow's blue eyes steeled with resolve as he twined his fingers through his lover's. He knew two things for certain; he would always love Ichigo, and he would always be there for Ichigo. The rest was all up in the air, but as long as they could draw strength and comfort from each other, they could make it. He saw Ichigo grin out of the corner of his eye and knew that things would never go back to the way they were.

* * *

_Author's Note_: I wrote this because one of my friends has been raped recently. I offered her my ear and my shoulder but she rejected me and now we hardly speak. I wanted to write out how things might be different with Ichigo. Of course, nothing is ever the same after something like that happens, but if you choose to try, like Ichigo did, you can have a life again. Also, it may seem like Ichigo 'recovered' quickly, but that is how my friend reacted after this happened to her. Some choose to pretend like it never happened, and that's sort of what Ichigo does. He will deal with it in his own way, on his own time. Rape doesn't affect just one person, it affects that person's friends and family as well.

On a lighter note, please review and visit my other GrimmIchi fics, Exposed! and Neglect.

* * *

Follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

* * *

TG © April 2008


End file.
